The First Time
by Chefie1
Summary: Ugh summaries! Peter and Alicia are dating, young and in love. They have been together for six months now, taking things slow, satisfied with just getting to know the other. Until one night, they decided to explore that territory, which led to a failed attempt. But tonight, is the night, and they get it right.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first one-shot, which was requested by **Ladybug-JoJo**. No idea what I was doing when writing this, but hoped to show a more romantic and loving side of this couple, that was revealed in tidbits on the show. And to share what it may have been like on their very first time :) Apologies for the overt sweetness! _

_**Disclaimer**: In this one-shot, it's a little AU. Peter is 10 years older and is a bit more established. Alicia is still in law school, but also has a part-time job working as an intern._

* * *

Peter walked around the condo for the fourth time, his eyes scanning every inch from top to bottom, making sure everything was set and in it's place.

Candles? Check.

Music? Check.

Clean sheets? Check.

Best buddy gone? Check.

Fireplace lit? Check.

Shaved and showered? Check.

Dinner warm in the oven, wine poured in the decanter and table set? Check.

Standing near the door, he folded his arms across his chest as he surveyed his handiwork. He had gotten off work nearly four hours early to prepare for tonight. Being that he was the sole orchestrator of this event, he needed every minute that passed. From preparing a simple dinner of a caesar salad, four cheese lasagna and mini chocolate cakes to thoroughly cleaning the untidy condo, which he was letting his best—and messy—friend Mark inhabit while going through a rocky divorce. A decision he was gradually regretting. It had taken him the time he left the office until now to have everything in his bachelor pad set.

The occasion? Alicia was coming over tonight. But tonight wasn't just any night. Tonight was _the _night.

They had been dating for about six months now and had slowly fallen in love. Peter normally sealed the deal in less than three weeks with whichever woman he chose to keep in his company at the time. But when he began dating Alicia, it was different. Something, an intuition maybe, told him so since the first time she smiled his way. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew this woman wasn't going to be an easy lay. And he was right. He didn't expect to find love or fall in love so hard for someone after his innocent invitation of having coffee at a nearby bistro while she waited for mock trials to start. Yet, he had, and tonight, they were going to take their relationship to the next level.

The last time she was here it almost happened. She had prepared dinner for him and after, they settled on the couch in the living room to watch a movie. Snuggled on the sofa with his head laying in her lap while she lightly massaged his scalp, and feather light touches from his hand on her thigh to hers sliding down his chest, led to him resting above her body, kissing and touching every inch that made her moan. He was about to begin undressing her when Mark chose that moment to return from a night out with his frat brothers, drunk and venting to them about how his wife was fighting to take full custody of their children.

Needless to say, they never had a chance to pick up where they left off. Until tonight. There wouldn't be any interruptions. Tonight was theirs alone.

Walking towards the fireplace, he straightened the renowned turquoise Tiffany's box hidden behind a picture on top of the mantle, smiling as he thought of the prize that lay inside. They had visited the trademark jeweler a few months ago just to kill time while they waited for a dinner reservation. What started as innocent browsing, led to her falling in love with a particular necklace. A simple heart pendant surrounded in diamonds. It wasn't gaudy or overly expensive. It was simple, timeless and elegant. Like her. He felt like such a loser that he couldn't purchase the piece for her right then. Especially after she tried it on and gushed over it for close to five minutes. Money was a little tight then. But a recent promotion at work to a Senior ASA, allowed him to finally buy it for her.

And he couldn't think of a better occasion than to give it to her tonight.

Checking his watch, he realized she should be here any second. It was five after 7. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a wine glass and poured a hefty amount from the decanter. His nerves were about to eat him alive. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like they had just started dating. And they had already said those infamous three words. He was a grown man in his early-30's feeling like a teenage boy. The notion made him laugh.

Downing the wine in three gulps, he set the glass on the polished dark wood table and wiped his mouth.

_Get a hold of yourself. _

About to refill the goblet, he stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. It was her.

Inhaling several deep breaths, he rubbed his hands together as he journeyed towards the door, stopping to glance at himself in the mirror of the foyer. Smoothing a hand down his black, collared polo shirt, he adjusted his matching black slacks and examined his recently shaved face and freshly cut hair. If he didn't say so, he didn't look too bad himself.

Stilling his nerves, he cleared his throat and finally opened the door.

"Hi," she said softly, her smile reaching her eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, his breath taken away. She wore a simple fitted white dress, that was held up by thin straps with an accompanying deep neckline. The high slit, up the right side of her dress that stopped at the top of her thigh, and pointed, stiletto black heels which adorned her small feet, nearly had him drooling. The outfit was simple, classic and seducing. Her dark brown locks, styled in soft curls, framed her pretty face in a way that made him fall even more in love, completing the look.

"Hey, babe," he finally responded.

Widening the door, he let her in, his eyes nearly bulging from his head once he saw the back of her dress. How was it possible that it was better than the front?! It was an open back, a _very _open back. It stopped just above her hips, the glorious amount of creamy skin instantly teasing him to touch. Where had she been hiding this little number?

"Wow," he said, closing the door.

She turned on her heels, grinning at him. "You like it? I let Summer convince me to wear it, but I don't know." She smoothed a hand down the front of the dress, which hugged her delicate curves. "It's so not me," she whispered, her eyes cast down, nervous to see whether he appreciated her attempt or not.

Walking up to her, he lifted her chin so that she could match his dark brown orbs. "If it's possible, you look even more beautiful."

She smiled, her heart skipping a beat. "I wore it just for you."

He knew this was out of her comfort zone. Sure, she wore the typical revealing dresses, the kind that showed a bit of cleavage and rose to mid-thigh. But never ones that showed so much skin. Now, this, _this_ he would remember her in forever.

"And I love it." He lowered his head to greet her with a kiss.

"Is Mark here tonight?" she asked once they pulled apart. She was never too fond of his chosen best friend. When Peter wasn't around, he always tried to hit on her.

Laughing lightly, he grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room. "No. He's out with his flavor of the week. Won't be back until tomorrow."

She gazed at the back of his head, her eyes widening in disbelief. Did this mean what she thought it meant?

"So, we have_ complete_ privacy tonight?"

Pulling out a chair for her, he slid a hand down her back and guided her to sit. "We do."

She looked up at him, skeptical. Taking in the ambiance of the candle lit table, a large vase of red roses as the center piece and soft r&b music floating throughout the condo, she wondered what he was up to. Her boyfriend was definitely a romantic. From spontaneously sending her bouquets of flowers to the office in which she interned, then wining and dining her throughout the city at the best places Chicago had to offer, to simple moments like slow dancing on his balcony under the moonlight.

No, this wouldn't be like their usual date nights. This was not the usual dinner, movie and cuddling nights, she could tell.

"And what do you have in store for us?" she asked, watching him pour her a glass of wine. Her eyes glazed over him as he stood at the head of the table, a smirk on his face.

She briefly licked her lips. _My, my, my, he is quite handsome in all black. No…no, no, no. He is sexy as hell in all black. _Her heart began to race as she stared up at him, hoping that what he had in store was what she had dreamed of since the day she told him she loved him.

"Dinner to start. Then a night full of surprises." He set a glass in front of her. "Your favorite Malbec."

Her eyes lit up as she eagerly took a sip, closing her eyes when the fruity yet nicely spiced vintage awakened her palate. "Mmmmm….thank you, honey."

Drinking from his own glass, he set it down at the place setting across from her and deposited the decanter in the center of the table.

"Okay, are you hungry?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Starving. I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Well, then. I think I need to feed my woman."

She giggled, folding her hands to rest beneath her chin as she watched him go into the kitchen.

"Just what have you done?" She lifted up slightly from her chair, trying to peer around the corner.

"Just sit back and relax, alright?"

Doing as he asked, she reclined back against the chair and sipped her wine. Glancing around the room, she didn't know what he had in store, but she was more than excited to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner had long been had, leaving them with full bellies and slightly buzzed from polishing off a bottle of wine, they now found themselves in front of the fireplace, barefoot, dancing to jazz music, while a slow and sensual saxophone serenaded them into a state of relaxation and peace.

Peter trailed his hand up and down her bare back, trying to suppress the desire that was rising inside of him at the feel of her naked, warm skin. She was so soft, angelic and fit perfectly against his chest.

"Every time we are together, I feel indescribably happy," she murmured, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

He grinned, holding her tighter. "Then I guess I'm doing something right."

"You are." Leaning her head back, she combed the hairs at the back of his neck and smiled lazily. "Dinner was amazing, if I forgot to tell you."

"You told me four times already, but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Then for the sixth time, dinner was, ah-maz-ing."

He laughed, lowering his head to kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he took his time and explored her sweet mouth, enjoying the sound of her soft moans as she pressed herself tighter against him, angling her head in a way that deepened their kiss.

When he first saw her on the steps of Georgetown, he still couldn't believe that she agreed to meet with him for coffee. But she did. And his life has been nothing but bliss since. Their regular coffee dates on Tuesdays, led to dinner dates on Friday and Saturdays and to a slew of other dates, which eventually led them to falling for the other.

He admired her gentle soul. It was so innocent and pure. And her laugh. How he loved her laugh. No matter what he was going through or no matter the type of day he was having, just the sound of her laugh was enough to lift his mood. Everything else about her was just natural…and perfect.

"I have something for you." His voice was deep and husky once they ended their kiss.

Sliding his hands up and down her arms, he figured touching her here would be a safe way to keep his excitement to a minimum. Continuously roaming his fingers across her bare back was sending him into over drive.

"What?" she asked, her tone soft and breathy. He nearly groaned.

"Come here." Grabbing her hand, he led her to sit on the blanket he had laid out earlier in front of the fireplace. "Now, close your eyes."

She stared at him, her eyes narrowing. "Pet—"

"Nah, ah. Close them."

Against her will, she slowly closed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears as she stretched out her legs in front of her and crossed them.

Waving a hand in front of her face, he made sure her eyes were closed before he grabbed the Tiffany's box from behind the picture and sat down behind her, his legs positioned on either side of her. Sitting close enough so that her back was against his chest, he lowered his lips to her neck as he reached around and set the square box in her lap.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly opening her eyes, she stared down at the ribboned box, her mouth falling open. Picking it up, she was practically at a loss for words as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Peter, what is this?"

He grinned at her excitement. "Just open it."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dragged his lips along her shoulder as he watched her open the box as if it was made of porcelain. Her hands were literally shaking.

"Oh my god."

Covering her mouth, her eyes brimmed with fresh tears once she saw the same necklace she had admired with a month ago, nestled on black velvet. She couldn't believe she was actually holding it in her possession right now.

"I knew how much you loved it when we first saw it in the store. I just had to get it for you."

She gazed into his eyes, then focused on his lips, her heart literally so full with love that she felt it would burst. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, but you did," he teased. "I love you." Cupping her face, he kissed her swollen lips again. "Okay, okay. Put it on."

Pecking his lips one last time, she swiped her tears as she lifted the necklace from the box. Unclasping it, she gave it to him as she raised her hair from her shoulders so that he could put it on her.

She didn't know what to say once it was secured around her neck. Lifting up the small heart, she ran her fingers across it, falling deeper in love with this amazing man she was fortunate enough to have as her own. Turning in his arms to face him, she rose to rest on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Still sitting on the blanket, he encased her waist, placing a wet kiss on her chest before staring up at her. "It looks much better on you than in the display case."

"I love you so much," she whispered, meeting his mouth once more.

He smelled divine, his aftershave mixed with cologne still lingering on his skin. Alicia didn't know what to think. Tonight, he had pulled out all the stops. Although minimal, they meant the world to her. But why? It was just their usual date night, but what a coincidence, they both had gone out of their way to do something a little special for the other. For her, it was wearing this scantily clad dress and wearing more make up than usual, while for him, cooking a delicious dinner and surprising her with a necklace.

She knew tonight was the night. There was no question about it. It was as if it was an unspoken agreement between them. With their last time being interrupted, she was sure he was just as frustrated as she was having to wait for their busy schedules to allow them to have this moment.

And it was finally happening.

Her mouth remained pressed on his as he kept a protective hand on her lower back and guided her down to lay on the blanket, her head coming to rest on a pillow. Where did the pillow come from? She didn't know, but it certainly wasn't there a minute ago. Peter was certainly her romantic man of mystery tonight.

The second he laid flush atop her, she could have sworn the heat that surged through her body would have been enough to set her dress on fire. She loved to feel him lying on top of her. He was so strong, built and it just felt natural to lie with him this way.

Pulling back from her, he rested his head against hers as he breathed deeply, both of them taking a minute to catch their breaths.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off last time?" he asked, not knowing what he would do if she said no. He stared into her darkened eyes, hoping she said the three letters he desperately wanted her to say.

Stroking his strong jaw, she pecked his lips, then answered in a voice so low, he barely heard her. "Yes."

He wanted to jump with joy from the rooftops!

"Are you sure?"

As bad as he wanted to make love to her, he didn't want to push her unless she was ready and didn't want her to have any regrets. The last time, he was under the impression that she wanted this just as bad as he did, but women could be so unpredictable.

"Peter."

He stared deep into her eyes, trying to ignore the tightness in his pants. "Hmm?"

"Make love to me."

That was all he needed to hear.

Kissing her once more, he decided tonight, he was going to love her right. It was his mission that he would take his time and love her slow, making sure she felt how much she meant to him. That was a benefit of falling for someone without the physical aspect coming into play. His judgment wasn't clouded by the power of her body. The love he felt ran deep, and was genuine and true.

Ending their kiss, he skimmed his lips down her delicate neck, smiling when she arched it back for him to have better access. He worshipped her skin, taking his time to memorize her moans when he kissed a certain spot, and how she wiggled beneath him when he flicked his tongue over a certain spot beneath her ear.

She wildly roamed her hands down his back and then up again, too afraid to move or do anything else. It felt amazing._ He_ felt amazing.

Kissing the beating pulse in her neck, he then guided his trail of wet kisses further down her perfume laced skin. Moving from her collarbone to follow the natural valley between her breasts, he pecked the necklace she still wore, and stopped.

Opening his eyes, he stared up at her. Her hooded and curious dark brown pools watched him, wondering what was next. They both knew what was next.

"As much as I love you in it," he lowered his mouth to the v-neck cut of the dress and briefly tugged the material between his teeth, "we need to take this off," he said, reaching his hand between them and touching her thigh that was exposed from the slit of the dress.

She gasped once his thumb began caressing the smooth skin of her thigh.

"Okay."

Slowly sitting up, she reached behind her for the zipper when he stopped her.

"No. Let me."

Dropping her hands, she stared into his eyes as he reached behind her for the small zipper and slid it down to the bottom. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

He could see she was nervous, as if she had never done this before. Was it possible she was virgin? They had never really discussed her previous partners but had talked about his in great detail. He just assumed she had been intimate with her former boyfriend of two years. But the way she seemed right now, he wasn't so sure. Could it be nervousness or had she indeed saved herself for so long?

Bringing his hand to the straps of her dress, he rested on his knees as he slowly peeled the garment from her body and down. His breath caught in his throat once he saw her perky, naked breasts. They were perfectly shaped. Not too big or too small, but just right. He briefly met her gaze before continuing to remove the body hugging one-piece. He instructed her to lay back down so that he could slide the rest from her body. A canvas of a trim stomach, curved hips covered in a pair of lacy white cheeky panties, and lean creamy legs, filled his eyes once he slid the dress past her feet and lay it to the right.

She stared up at him, wondering what was going through his mind. His silence was making her feel unsettled. He was just sitting on his feet, and staring. His gaze was so intense, so serious. She watched how his eyes dragged up her legs, to her thighs then lingered once they came to the apex between her hips.

Coming out of his zombie like trance, he enlisted his hands and began to slide his palms slowly up her calves, coming to a stop at her knees. Gazing into her eyes, it was as if he was asking for permission. She read his mind, nodded and exhaled a slow breath, attempting to relax the endless nerves in her body.

He gently parted her knees and wasted not a second to rest his body in between. Lying back atop her, he entered into a sultry tango with her lips, groaning as he matched her hungry kiss for hungry kiss.

She practically clung to him, whimpering into his mouth when he lightly ground himself into her core. If he felt so amazing, hard and hot while still clothed, she couldn't imagine how he felt once he was undressed.

Sliding her hands from his face, she brought them to his shirt, quickly working on the buttons as he slid his hand beneath her neck and practically swallowed her mouth whole, sucking the air from her lungs.

"Peter," she breathed once they broke apart.

Alarms went off in his head as he matched her eyes, surprised to see the somewhat serious look on her face.

"Am I going too fast?" he softly asked, cupping her face so tenderly she almost cried.

"No." She looked at him long and hard, not believing what she was about to tell him. Hell, she felt stupid to be of her age and confessing this. "I've um…I've never…."

He watched her, his brows knitting in curiosity, not having a clue what she was about to say.

"Never what, baby?"

Looking into eyes and seeing the authentic love and sincerity staring back at her, she licked her lips as she took a deep breath. "I've never had…sex. I'm a virgin." She quickly broke eye contact and glanced down the length of her half-naked body beneath him, suddenly feeling exposed.

She didn't look at him. She couldn't. What would he think? Would he still want an inexperienced woman? They loved each other, but there still was the fact that he had done this before, and she hadn't.

He peered down at her, noticing how vulnerable and shy she was upon her confession. He felt…well, there just weren't words to describe how he felt except one: love.

Hooking his index finger beneath her chin, he lifted it to gaze into her eyes. "What's the matter?"

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

"Alicia, talk to me."

"I just…" She desperately searched for the right words, all that popped into her head not seeming sufficient enough to convey her apprehension. "Do you still want me?"

He laughed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! Baby, my god, you're," he glanced down the length of her body, "god, you're so beautiful. I would be crazy not to want you."

"But you've already been with other women. I didn't think you would want to be with someone inexperie—"

He pressed a finger against her lips. "Stop right there." She looked up at him, her heart beating a mile a minute. "It doesn't matter who I've been with before. All that matters right now is you…us. And it makes me love you even more to know that you chose me to share this experience with. You could have given yourself to anyone, but you chose me."

"Because I love you so much," she practically gasped.

"Now the pressure is really on," he joked, earning a laugh from her. "That's my girl." He kissed her lips. "I want you to lay back and enjoy, alright?"

All she could do was nod as she watched him lean up from her and unbutton the last few buttons of his shirt she wasn't able to reach. When he began to slip it from his shoulders, she leaned up and stopped him. Extending her hands upwards, she pushed his shirt down his arms, and threw it behind him. He was just as beautiful. Toned, trim and a set of abs that would make any man envious, she was sure she stopped breathing for a second when she stared up the plane of his chest.

Sexy was an understatement.

Starting at his abs, she moved her nervous and small hands up their chiseled length, pausing to place a kiss there then continued up, past his bulging chest. He felt so strong beneath her touch, so indestructible. That was one reason why she loved him so. Whenever she would fall asleep in his arms, she always felt safe and secure.

Peter grabbed her hands and linked their fingers together as he floated them down and pinned them above her head, resting atop her once more. He kissed her again, moaning into her mouth when he felt her nipples grazing across his chest. So many nights he had dreamed about this and now it was coming true. It was better than he imagined.

He just had to show her breasts some attention. He just had to. Since he laid eyes on them, all he wanted to do was taste…and taste them thoroughly.

Leaving her mouth, he stared into her eyes as he slid his hand under a mound, careful to avoid her nipple. He enjoyed feeling the weight of it in his palm, enjoyed watching the breath she took when he nearly enveloped it entirely in his large hand, only to pull back. Slouching his head down, he placed tiny kisses around her protruding rose bud, smiling at the sound of her whimpering.

He wanted to make her writhe and practically beg tonight, for he knew the buildup would give her a great orgasm. And he intended to make her first time the best.

Taking pity on her, he first used his tongue to flick at her nipple, encouraged to devour it fully in his mouth when she curled her fingers into his hair. He kept his hand planted firm on the other one, caressing it softly as he suckled her gently.

"Peter…" she moaned, arching her chest further into his mouth, leading him to suck harder.

What had she been depriving herself of? This felt beyond amazing.

Switching his attention to her other breast, he spent an equal amount of time showering it with adoration. Once he was sated, did he then kiss each before moving his attention south.

He kissed and licked his way down her stomach, peering up at her briefly, taking a mental picture of how she looked in this moment. Her hair fanned around her like an angel and her swollen lips, which she was biting on, and hooded eyes focused only on him, made him vow to never hurt her. Ever.

Reaching the satin edge of her panties, he could smell her arousal. And did she smell sweet.

Kissing the area of skin just before her panties began, he slid his hand down her covered center, grinning when at his touch did her hips thrust into the air.

She was about to explode and they hadn't even done _it _yet. She couldn't bear it if he intended to take his time all night and tease her. She wanted him inside, and now.

He took pity on her and secured his fingers under the straps of her panties and slowly stripped it from her body, his breath being taken away for the millionth time tonight. She was smooth and creamy, perfectly hairless and just beautiful. Settling himself comfortably on his stomach and seizing her legs, he began to kiss her inner thighs, using his nose and mouth to cause a budding pool of heat to gush from her body.

"Peter, what are you—" She lost her train of thought when he leaned forward and dragged his tongue from the bottom of her slick heat to the top.

She immediately tossed her head back, a loud moan filling the air. He held her legs steady as he eagerly lapped at her, taking his time to explore her sweet mound. She tasted just as divine as he thought she would. Floating her hand down, she once again entangled it within his hair, struggling not to cry out.

"Oh, Peter," she moaned, her eyes clamped tightly shut, the pleasure possessing every one of her limbs.

She was too afraid to say more for fear the intense feeling would evaporate in thin air. But it didn't. It only grew more intense. Pulling her even closer to his mouth, he licked her opening slow and methodical, before sucking on the delicate skin. She nearly lost it.

She had recalled her friend Summer telling her about her first oral experience, but Alicia thought she was all talk. Summer was known for sleeping around, so who knew if there was a shred of truth to whatever fabricated story she told. But now, she regretted taking her for a joke. For everything she described, was right. She felt as if she was about to lose control, some unknown force taking over her body as it filled with a fire emitting from her most private place. Each of her muscles became tense as the heated intensity began in the pit of her stomach. Her ears burned and breathing grew unstable as involuntary moans fell from her mouth.

Peter was relentless, and thoroughly enjoying making her lose control like this. He knew with just a few more wisps of his tongue she would explode. Reaching his hand up to cup one of her breasts, he caressed her nipple in deep circles with the pad of his thumb, working his tongue overtime to get her there.

The additional pressure seemed to work.

"Oh-h," she whispered, "oh, Peter."

Flinging her hand back, she grabbed onto the leg of the couch as she groaned low and deep, not even recognizing the sounds she was making.

Leaving his position between her thighs, he kissed her wet mound and then made his way back up her body. He smiled as she breathed heavily, her head still arched back and eyes closed. Slipping his hand between them, he unbuckled his belt and began undoing his pants.

Slowly opening her glazed eyes, she stared up at him, not knowing what to say. That was nothing short of amazing. She watched him quickly remove his pants, leaving him in his boxers. About to remove those too, she stopped him again.

"Let me…look at you," she whispered.

He was all to eager to comply. Grinning, he rose and stood to his full height. Placing his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, he began the slow journey of pushing them down his legs, giving her a little show. Once fully down, he kicked them aside and stood for a moment, letting her ingest the sight.

He looked like an Adonis. She licked her lips greedily as she gazed up into his handsome face, down to his muscled physique and finally to his groin. He was simply beautiful, and quite endowed. He almost seemed surreal.

Dropping to his knees, he crawled back between her legs, careful not to let his aching erection touch her sex just yet.

"Want to take a picture?" he teased, kissing her.

"Oh, I wish I could. Are you real?" she joked, pinching his face.

"I'm real. And you know what's the best part?" He pressed himself fully into her, causing them both to close their eyes and moan.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm all yours."

He met her lips in a heated kiss once more, groaning into her mouth when she began to rotate her hips beneath him, causing him to slide his organ up and down her folds. Was she sure she had never done this before?

She clung to him as they kissed as if their lives depended on it, both beyond worked up and ready to be joined as one.

"Peter, I need you."

He didn't need to be told twice. Blindly reaching his hand out, he grabbed his pants and dug into his pocket to retrieve the familiar gold package. Ripping into it with his teeth, he leaned back from her, about to slide on the protection when she stopped him.

"No. Let me…again."

He handed her the rubber, smirking. She certainly was a woman of many shades tonight. All of which he liked.

Taking it from his hands, she looked down at him, still in disbelief that in a few seconds, she would get to experience what it was truly like to love him. To be as close to him as she possibly could be. Rolling it carefully down his length, once fully on, she stroked him in an up and down rhythm for a second, enthralled at how he felt in the palm of her hand. So rigid and powerful.

He couldn't take anymore of her teasing. Removing her hand, he laced it with one of his own as he used the other to angle himself at her entrance. Staring into her eyes, he began to slide himself in, stopping when he saw her wince.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take it slow."

Nodding, she tried to relax her breathing and the immediate traction she felt when he leisurely began to push himself inside. He would propel forward a little, then stop again. When she thought he had finally made his way inside, she looked down, in shock to see there were a couple of more inches to go.

Peter lowered his head once again to her breasts and sucked greedily, attempting to get her wetter for him. It seemed to do the trick as he was able to finally push all of himself inside within a few minutes.

He stilled his hips for a moment; for her sake and his. She clamped down around him like a rubber band. He breathed as even as he could through his nostrils, using all of his will power not to thrust forward. She was so tight!

"You okay?" he asked.

Tucking her lips into her mouth, she nodded.

"If it hurts at all, just say the word, and I'll stop."

Nodding again, she inhaled and exhaled, deciding that even if it did hurt a little, she wasn't going to tell him to stop. He felt beyond perfect inside.

Moving his hips, true to his word, he moved slow and steady, taking his time to break her in. It didn't take long before she began to match the movement of his hips. He rotated his pelvis in scintillating circles, settling into a cadence of retreating, then driving forward again. It nearly drove her crazy.

He felt so good inside and the tension she once felt, seemed as if it melted away. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she surprised him when she widened her legs beneath him and slid her hand down his muscled back and onto his rump, squeezing it, encouraging him to take it up a notch.

He made love to her as dawdling and static as he could. It was hard to refrain from ramming into her. Her cavity encased him like a trap. No matter which way he move, she kept him locked in her cave.

They moaned lightly as they made sweet love by the fireplace, cementing their union together. It was a love so sweet that it actually made her want to cry when she finally experienced what she heard so many women describe as making their eyes roll into the backs of their heads. And he experienced it right along with her.

To her, it was the most beautiful thing.

After they had climbed to the peaks and came down from that place where it was just her and him, they stayed locked in their embrace, neither wanting to move. It was perfect. It was just all perfect.

"I'm glad I chose you." Combing her hand through his hair, she kissed his lips as he lowered his mouth back to her neck.

"I'm glad it was me, too," he joked causing her to giggle.

"Thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

"You're perfect." Resting his forehead against hers, he breathed deeply, deciding then and now, she would become his wife. He didn't know when or where, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt, they were going to be together until the day he left this earth. "I love you, Alicia."

"And I love you."

She fell asleep in his arms that night, awakened hours later to eagerly join him in the erotic dance of their bodies once again. For 23 years, she knew that she was saving herself for someone special.

She was so glad she did.


End file.
